Hunter Steele
Hunter Steele is a lost boy from the Outer World. He became a Spider Rider and defeated Lord Mantid's schemes. Character Hunter Steele is a young Earthen and Spider Rider. He saved the Inner World from evil Mantid and became a great champion, just he'd always dreamed he was destined to be. He came from the Outer World by following the instructions in his grandfather's journal to the Inner World, where he met a large armored battle spider, but not just any spider,the greatest and strongest battle spider ever named Shadow. They started of not that friendly with each other but they eventually get along and work together like a true team. Hunter's battle partner Corona is also an accomplished Spider Rider, chosen by the Spirit Oracle to be her Oracle's Handmaid. Corona is the first human friend Hunter makes while in Arachna. There is a high chance that he has a crush on her, It is also shown that he admires her spirit but is too shy to share them. In "Smells Like Team Spider", he unknowingly stares at Corona while she is marveling at the flowers. When they are battling the Invectids, his mind was calmed by the image of Corona's face. Hunter met many people while in the Inner World. Including the great sailor know by the title, Lost Mariner. As well as the legendary hero Quake. Appearance Hunter has green eyes and red hair. Civilian Attire White Shirt under red vest, jean shorts, brown shoes, he's always seen wearing a white headband with green "orbs" set into it. Spider Rider Armor Blue battle tunic with, red "orb", blue shoulder armors, white long gloves, blue pants, white, boots. History Hunter was a boy in search of the subterranean Inner World, he wished to find it in order to prove it's existence. Hunter first learned of the Inner World from his grandfather, he wished prove the Inner World's existence to all the people who had accused his grandfather of making up his story. Hunter investigated a pyramid in the jungle he'd read about in his grandfather's journal. While investigating he found an unusual looking artifact that attached itself to his wrist. Not long after the pyramid Hunter was in began shaking and Hunter fell into a portal, there Hunter encountered a mysterious woman before being blinded by a flash of light. When he awoke he encountered a young girl and a giant talking spider by the name of Shadow. After facing a group of creatures called Invectids, Hunter learned from the girl he'd met before, named Corona that he'd become a Spider Rider with his new found battle spider "partner", Shadow. When Hunter first met Shadow, the pair argued quite a lot, mainly because of Hunter's cluelessness, ignorance and Shadow's pride and desire to work alone as well as the belief that he didn't need the help of others. After the pair fought Igneous and his spider Flame, Hunter realized that he and Shadow could fight side by side by putting aside there differences. When he first arrived in the Inner World, Lily foretold of a prophecy: That the arrival of an Earthen would bring great evil. It was unknown for some time whether the prophecy refers to him, thus it was unknown of he is destined to be Arachna's salvation or its destruction. Despite the prophecy, Hunter did everything in his power to protect the people of Arachna and their land. Not long after becoming a Spider Rider Hunter met all the members of the Invectids "Big Four". A group of formidable Invectid warriors including their leader Buguese, and a human girl who seemed to be serving under them. After a duel with the girl left Hunter injured, he learned her name was Aqune. He also learned that Aqune's Mask was responsible for her more cruel actions. Later, Hunter met another fellow Spider Rider; a young man by the name of Magma, and his partner, Battle Spider Brutus. When Hunter learned that Magma was on a quest in search of his spider partners long lost sister, Hunter made a vow to help them as well. When the Invectids started stepping up their attacks against the Humans. Hunter and the other riders learned about the Oracle Keys. Upon learning of the Keys existence, Hunter and the other riders made it their mission to protect them. During a battle for one of the keys, Hunter, Magma and Brutus learned that Aqune was a Spider Rider, and her partner was Battle Spider Portia. Hunter had found Brutus's long lost little sister, serving on the side of the enemy. Retrieving the key, but losing Aqune and Portia. Hunter made it his mission to find and rescue both from Buguese. After seeing the production of Quake, Arachna Warrior for Goodness, Hunter learned that the theater owner was struggling to keep the production going. Hunter then attempted to help with the play. Hunter was pressed into appearing into playing the lead. Hunter's performance was rather mechanical at first due to nervousness, but after an unexpected attack by Grasshop, which led to Hunter sparing the Invectid officer. Hunter was able to please the audience with a more confident performance. When the kingdom of Nuuma was attacked by the Invectids, they called upon the Spider Riders for aid. Hunter was the first to volunteer to go, and with a little convincing he managed to persuade the others into joining him. Hunter and the Spider Riders set off to help the people of Nuuma with a second Key, belonging to Queen Illuma in hand. On the way to Nuuma Hunter, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Magma and Brutus where separated from Lumen and his group. Hunter's group encountered Aqune and Portia, who were freed from Invectid control thanks to the Oracle. After getting into another battle with Buguese when he came to reclaim Aqune and take the Oracle Keys. Hunter met a strange old man claiming to be the legendary hero Quake. Quake was able to get Hunter and his group back on course for Nuuma. While crossing a desert Aqune was recaptured by Buguese despite Hunters efforts. Despite this Hunter and his friends gained a new ally in the turncoat Grasshop. When Hunter and his friends arrived at Nuuma Hunter fought the Invectids forces despite Queen Illuma's protests that he and the others were too young to fight. Hunter managed to protect the people of Nuuma from the Invectid invasion, even defeating the mighty Stags. He failed to prevent Buguese from stealing there second Oracle Key. Upon returning to Arachna Hunter faced one of Mantid's powerful new Enhanced Invectid Warriors. Created from the Oracle's power. Not long after Hunter and Corona went on a mission to disable a cannon capable of attacking Arachna Kingdom. They managed to destroy the weapon, but Hunter also discovered something wrong with the Oracle keys power as well. Later Hunter pondered how to end the war with the Invectids. Having learned from Katydid and Grasshop that not all Invectids are bad. He then proposed to the others that the Spider Riders should negotiate peace. Despite his efforts Buguese refused to negotiate. Hunter then decided that the proposal should be taken to Mantid directly. With Grasshop as their guide. The Spider Riders infiltrated the labyrinth, the only known way for humans to get into Invectid territory. Along the way Hunter and Shadow were separated from the others when a bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Upon regaining consciousness in Mantid's Citadel Hunter met the Invectid leader face to face for the first time. Mantid then revealed that the Invectid Nation had been without sunlight for over one hundred years. Moved by the Invectids plight Hunter almost handed over the keys, but was stopped by the sudden appearance of Quake. Quake then revealed that Mantid the one responsible for loss of the Invectids sun. Hunter, Shadow, and Quake managed to escape Mantid's citadel. Hunter then learned that so long as he kept possession of his two Oracle Keys, Mantid could not extinguish the Oracle Sun. Upon reuniting with the rest of the Spider Riders at the exit to the Labyrinth, Hunter and Quake informed them of what they'd recently learned. When Buguese attacked with his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal. As Hunter tired explain to Buguese what Mantid was up to, Dark Opal drained the last bits of power from Hunter's two keys. After witnessing Buguese failed attempt to stop Mantid, Hunter and the others made their way to Mantid's palace to confront him themselves. Upon confronting the Invectid again Hunter learned that Mantid was in fact not an Invectid at all. Hunter learned that Mantid was in fact a human, and not just any human. Mantid was born an Earthen, just like Hunter himself. This discovery did not stop Hunter from trying to stop Mantid from his insane scheme of revenge on the Oracle. In fact, as they fought Hunter started becoming obsessed with stopping Mantid. After uniting the reclaimed power of the Oracle Keys Hunter made ready to finish Mantid with a final fatal blow. But before the final blow was struck, the Spirit Oracle appeared before them all. Upon seeing her, Hunter remembered the reason he became a Spider Rider was to protect every living thing. Hunter then offered Mantid his hand and vowed to help him as well. Hunter then watched as the Oracle restored Mantid to human form and sent him back to the surface world. Hunter then bid farewell to Quake as he and the Lost Mariner as their spirits moved on. He then raced with the other riders as he contemplated his next adventure. Powers Sr.jpg|Hunter in episode 26 Sr2.jpg Sr3.jpg Sr4.jpg Being an Earthen, Hunter has no powers or abilities at the start of the series, but as the series progresses, he becomes more and more dedicated and even starts to train. When he gains the power of an Oracle Key, his left shoulder pad would grow larger and gained the ability to shoot webs. He would then call out "Electra Twist" to unleash this power. When he used two Oracle Keys, his right shoulder pad transforms, gets a larger shield, a long sword, two non-flying wings appeared on a kind of stylized pack on his back, his special attack in that form was called the "Blue Bolt". When he used three keys the wings retracted and in there place and would appear four metal spider leg-like appendages. In this form he was able to use the "Blue Wave". When he used four keys, he looked almost the same and his special move was called the "Arachna Blade". Spider Rider Weapon Hunter's weapon is an Axial Pike, it's power and strength upgrades when Hunter uses an oracle key. Soon it becomes an Axial Sword. Relationships Friends While he becomes friends with the other seven Spider Riders, Corona is the first human friend Hunter makes while in Arachna. There is a high chance that he has a crush on her, It is also shown that he admires her spirit but is too shy to share them. In "Smells Like Team Spider", he unknowingly stares at Corona while she is marveling at the flowers. When they are battling the Invectids, his mind is calmed by the image of Corona's face. When asked what changed Hunter's mind about the flowers, he becomes a bit embarrassed as it was Corona's image that changed him. In another instance, when Hunter and Corona were both holding the one of Hunters Oracle keys to save Nuuma Castle from falling, Hunter looks at over his shoulder at Corona and smiles when she looks back at him before they tried to push the key through the barrier. Lastly, In episode 52, Corona is quoted as saying "My Hunter smiles when he fights" which may imply the two have a relationship together. At the end of the third book, it's heavily implied that the two of them become a couple. Also, since Corona was the first person to discover Hunter, he has known her the longest besides Shadow. His best friend becomes Shadow, his spider, as the series progresses. Because of his caring nature and willingness to help, Hunter finds it easy to become friends with many of the denizens of the Inner World. Family Although he is never seen, Hunter's Grandfather, Digger Steele, was the one who told Hunter stories of the inner world. Strangely, Hunter has never said to have any family or friends from the Outer World. This further leads us to conclude that he is an orphan. Since it is unlikely his parents would allow him to go climbing alone in an ancient temple by himself. However, in the original book (not in the Spider Riders manga) he is first seen with his friend Dave. Nothing else is mentioned about his friends or family so we can assume that he lived with his grandfather before he came to the Inner World. Notes *Originally, Hunter was going to be given the chance to return to his own world near the end of the series (he would have eventually chosen to stay in the Inner World). *In the Japanese version of the series, it is stated that Hunter was 13 at the start of the series. This was changed in the Canadian dub to the age of 11. Gallery SpiderRiders Hunter&Aqune.gif 300px-Huntersteel12.jpg Hunterxcorona.PNG Hunter Steele icon 1.jpg Welcomesayshunter.gif Hunter.gif 2a9563b4bd49ca5b78a5821484176688.jpg 2bc37f08d54827757fb092869c06d951.jpg 2c794d6cae64b386c00ca67c930ee40a.jpg 2cfe022733a0bf5a7bd6073644226d94.jpg 4e25cc582f22770fa6e2551c8a7823aa.jpg 5d21fb2911091ad720463795710e7f51.jpg 6cdd2c8cdcb21097acae6a514bb31569.jpg Hunter Steele.jpg Book 3 - Hunter in Pedestrian Mode.jpeg|Hunter meeting the Oracle from the books Book 2 - Hunter in Battle Mode.jpeg|Hunter in Battle Mode from the books Book 1 - Hunter in Pedestrian Mode.jpeg|Hunter in Pedestrian Mode from the Books Hunter Steele fullbody.jpg|Hunter Steele's full body Hunter Steele's belly.png|Hunter Steele's belly Hunter Steele's belly 2.png|Hunter Steele's belly 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spider Riders Category:Humans